Happy Accidents
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Entren y lean esta triste historia de amor, (No se crean, no es triste jajaja) en fin, soy pésima en resumir así que solo les diré que es un HANSY! Lo que a todas nos gusta ¿No es asi? :) Saludos, espero les guste. :) ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (: Lamento si hay algun error de ortografia, ya es algo tarde y deseaba por subirla. Espero les guste y ver sus opiniones. Saluidos :0_

 **ONE SHOT**

¿Cómo demonios paso?

Están acostados sobre la cama y el sol les pega directo en la cara, ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo después de haber tenido relaciones, la situación en la que llegaron a ese punto fue realmente pura ira, despecho y decepción, pero tal vez debamos empezar desde el principio para que puedan entender lo sucedido.

"Hace 12 horas antes"

Habían organizado una fiesta en el Salón de los Menesteres, lo cual no era por ningún motivo en especial, solo por pasar el tiempo y tratar de olvidar los estragos de la guerra el año anterior y claro, porque no, por intentar un poco más la unión entre todas las casas, aunque la unión entre Slytherin y Griffyndor era algo complicado.

-Quita esa cara, no es tan malo como parece.

-Me impresiona que me lo digas tú, eres el de los prejuicios aquí- se burló tomando de un solo jalón de su bebida.

-Hermione tiene razón, no todos son tan malos como parecen-lo vio saludar con la mano a lo lejos a una joven de uniforme verde, quien se sonrojo al verlo.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Su nombre es Daphne, es linda ¿no?-se sonrojo al decirlo e intento ocultarlo tomando un sorbo

-No está mal-murmuro desviando su mirada al ver la figura de Ginny Weasley entrar por las puertas con un diminuto vestido.

-Escucha Harry- el ojiverde ni siquiera lo miro, se había quedado con la vista fija en la que había sido su novia- lamento que las cosas con mi hermana no funcionaran.

-Igual yo-susurro con decepción, para después pasar a la ira- ¡ni siquiera sé porque me dejo!

-Yo menos, parecía muy enamorada-concordó con él, la forma de actuar de su hermana había dejado a todos algo extrañados.

-¡Chicos!-ambos desviaron la mirada de la pelirroja, Hermione corría en su dirección con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían intentar divertirse un poco.

-Parece que alguien ha tomado demás-le susurro Ron con gracia, cosa que causo una pequeña risa en el ojiverde.

-¡No he tomado ni una sola gota Ronald!-le recrimino

-¿Entonces qué es eso en tu mano?

-¡Es agua!

-Claro- sonrió el pelirrojo, Harry no entendía como era que pudieran segur siendo tan amigos después de haber intentado una relación y que fracasara, él ni siquiera podía acercarse a Ginny sin tener una pelea.

-Chicos, en un momento regreso-les informo, pero fue ignorado por la discusión entre ambos, camino por un momento hasta que su vista dio con la persona que necesitaba hablar.

-Hola Harry Potter-le saludo con su típica sonrisa soñadora

-¿Cómo estas Luna?

-Oh estoy muy bien, la gente este año ha escondido menos cosas que los años pasados- Harry se acomodó a su lado un poco triste por la situación con su amiga, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido la gente aún era algo cruel con ella. – Pero tú no lo estas ¿cierto?

-Para ser honestos, no- sonrió levemente

-Debido a Ginny- afirmo sin siquiera mirarlo, Harry pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza en su rostro

-¿Qué sucede Luna?

-No es nada- sonrió una vez más- pero dime Harry, ¿Por qué no intentas olvidarla? Creo que es mejor a que te estés haciendo daño pensando que pueden regresar.

-¿tú sabes algo?- estaba seguro que la rubia sabía algo por la expresión en su rostro, aunque detonaba muchas emociones.

-No creo que yo deba decírtelo, pero puedo ayudarte un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-frunció el ceño confundido por las palabras de su amiga.

-Tal vez debas ir detrás de las cortinas Harry-fue lo único que le contesto antes de sonreír con decepción y abandonarlo en aquella esquina.

Pudo sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas conforme se acercaba a las cortinas que se encontraban en contra esquina del lugar en donde estaba, su corazón martillaba con rapidez conforme más se acercaba, estaba a punto de correrlas cuando reconocía la voz que salió de ellas.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a todos, Ginerva?- se quedó paralizado al reconocer la voz de Draco Malfoy detrás de las cortinas.

-No es tiempo aun Draco… no tengo mucho de haber terminado con Harry.

-Como si eso fuera algo que te importara, estabas conmigo andando con el- aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría al escucharlas, se giró con rapidez, no quería seguir escuchando más, el dolor creció aún más cuando su mirada se topó con la de Ron que lo miraba algo extrañado, desvió inmediato para toparse con la figura esbelta de Pansy Parkinson, parecía estar buscando algo, la ira fue el segundo sentimiento que sintió cuando comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos que indicaban que se estaban besando, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección de la pelinegra, empujo a varios en su camino sin siquiera importarle.

Pansy lo vio cuando algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban en el centro de la pista cayeron al suelo debido a los empujones de Harry, frunció el ceño al verlo acercarse a ella con la mirada hecha fuego, miro a detrás de ella, pensando que no era a ella a quien miraba, pero no había nadie.

-Parkinson-gruño

-Hum… ¿sí?-pregunto un poco nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba, pensó que en unos momentos le lanzaría un hechizo o algo.

-¿Aun sigues con Malfoy?- Pansy soltó una risa burlona ante su pregunta

-No me digas que te cambiaste de bando Potter-se burló alzando su mano para tocar el cuello de su camisa, recibiendo un manotazo de parte de él- parece que alguien no está de humor.

-Contesta la pregunta-le ordeno con dureza, Pansy frunció el ceño una vez más para convertirlo en una mueca.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-se cruzó de brazos no muy contenta

-¡Solo contesta!-le exigió

-¡No me grites cara rajada!

-Responde…-gruño

-No, me ha dejado ¿contento?-bufo desviando la mirada en otra dirección, no tenía ni dos días que Draco decidió acabar con su relación de casi 4 años, aunque para ser sinceros, ni siquiera parecía una relación de parte de él.

-Supongo que jamás te dijo por qué- Pansy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, era obvio que algo sabía y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? Dilo-le ordeno, Harry se carcajeo de una manera diabólica que la dejo un poco confundida y asustada.

-Creo que deberías verlo por ti misma-se colocó a su lado para señalarle las cortinas de donde se habia dirigido.

-¿Para qué quiero ver unas cortinas Potter?-pregunto con aburrimiento.

-Solo no despegues la vista de ahí y búscame cuando lo veas-fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse a otro extremo del salón.

Pansy bufo al menos 5 veces cansada de estar mirando hacia ese punto, alejaba a todo aquel que viniera a decirle algo con un "no molestes" o "estoy ocupada" comenzaba a cansarse al ver que no sucedía nada, solo dio un paso cuando regreso su vista al lugar y lo vio salir, se estaba abrochando el cinturón y fajándose la camisa, miraba a todas partes viendo que no fuera visto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar a esa dirección, Draco ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que Ginny salió del lugar y la vio a unos centímetros de ellos, Draco le acomodo uno de sus cabellos pero ella lo golpeo con rapidez.

-¿Qué sucede? Tengo un año haciendo esto y aun no te acostumbras-se burló, Ginny agrando los ojos asustada- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Un año?-repitió Pansy.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-menciono Ginny prácticamente huyendo del lugar, dejando a Draco inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados al momento que escucho la voz de la pelinegra

-¿Un año Draco?

-Pansy yo…- ni siquiera lo dejo terminar la frase cuando su mano fue a dar a su mejilla

-No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes-le gruño con las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas, toda la sala parecía estar en su mundo que no se había percatado de Ginny en el lugar, solo hasta que esta le dio la cachetada fue cuando varios miraban a Draco.

-Eso no era lo que iba a decir-se sobo la mejilla - lo nuestro jamás funciono, debías haberlo notado, nunca fuiste nada para mí-estaba furioso al ver como lo miraban algunos en la sala que ni siquiera media sus palabras, y que en realidad le dolía ver el dolor que le había causado. –Y ni siquiera te atrevas amenazarme con que les dirás a mis padres porque…

-Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso, no diré nada-le interrumpió, la sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció, para dejar paso a fruncir el ceño confundido- Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta que Ginny Weasley no es más que una puta no sea demasiado tarde.

-Ginny no es ninguna Puta-le gruño- ella no se acostó conmigo la primera cita-le restregó en su cara, recordándole aquella noche cuando le entrego lo más preciado que tenía.

-Te vas arrepentir de esto-le dijo con firmeza antes de girar sobre sus talones y buscar con la mirada a Harry Potter, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Espero que estés contenta Ginny-le susurro cruzado de brazos cuando la vio pasar a un lado de él, Ginny lo miro con la cabeza en alto, y ni siquiera fue para disculparse, simplemente se alejó lo más posible.

-¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho?-le recrimino Pansy una vez que llego frente a él

-Se honesta Parkinson ¿Me hubieras creído?-le pregunto pasando de la ira a la decepción al mirar como Ginny estaba a lo lejos de lo más tranquila.

-Tienes razón, no lo hubiera hecho-murmuro tomando dos vasos del elfo que había pasado al lado de ellos, le entrego uno a Potter y lo alzo hacia el.- por los idiotas más grandes del mundo.

-¿Lo dices por ellos?

-No, lo digo por nosotros Potter- él se encogió de hombros antes de chocar su vaso con el de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio en ese extremo de la sala, cada quien mirando con decepción y tristeza a sus respectivas ex parejas, tomaban cada vez que podían un vaso cuando un elfo pasaba, incluso Harry le quito la charola a uno para tomárselo entre ambos, comenzaban a ver borroso y ninguno se había dirigió la palabra hasta que los vieron mirarse a lo lejos, fingiendo que no nada sucedía ente ambos.

-¿Por qué seguir ocultándolo? ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta!-exclamo Pansy furiosa- ¿Acaso lo comprendes?

-¡No, no lo hago! Pero son unos descarados, mira que engañarnos de ese forma-bufo Harry

-Casi 4 años de relación-negó con la cabeza

-¿4 años? ¡¿4 años?!-exclamo sorprendió- Merlín, debes estar furiosa.

-Tu deberías estar furioso, tienen un año andando, ¡eso quiere decir que cuando anduvo contigo también andaba con el!-le informo

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, ambos estaban tan furiosos y deprimidos, sin contar que algo ebrios, ni siquiera podían quitarle la mirada de encima a ambos, la ira se apodero más de ellos cuando los vieron unirse nuevamente en aquellas cortinas y mirarlos sin ningún remordimiento.

Pansy estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, cuando un elfo se atravesó en el camino haciéndola perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo, si no hubiera sido por Harry que la sostuvo de la cintura de una forma que la hizo terminar pegada a él.

-Ten cuidado-gruño al pequeño elfo que se fue corriendo-Lo siento no fue mi…

-Demasiado tarde Potter- se rio Pansy aun en los brazos de ojiverde.

Harry bajo la mirada para ver a Pansy con las mejillas algo rojas por el alcohol, y una pequeña idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Creo que debemos darles una probada de su propia medicina-sugirió con malicia al momento en que la acomodo sobre el suelo, Pansy sonrió ante su idea.

-No eres tan idiota como pensaba-murmuro- ¿Están mirando?

-Claro que lo hacen-se rio.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?

Harry sonrió antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos y besarla de forma desesperada, Pansy se sujetó de su cintura y abría y cerraba la boca complementándose con los movimientos de Harry, ambos abrieron uno de sus ojos para ver como Ginny y Draco los miraban con la boca abierta y el rostro hecho una furia, antes de cerrarlos nuevamente.

-Creo que está funcionando-le dijo Pansy entre besos.

-Cállate Parkinson-le murmuro Harry

La oyó gemir cosa que lo éxito un poco haciéndolo olvidar por completo a Ginny, le mordió el labio inconscientemente, el alcohol los estaba llevando a otro punto y ni siquiera se estaban dando cuenta de ello.

-Eso es realmente sorprendente-ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz de Luna a un lado de ellos.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Pansy separándose de Harry algo asustada- ¿siempre apareces así?

-A veces, pero creo que está funcionando-les alentó antes de marchase con sus típicos saltitos.

-Está loca-murmuro un poco mareada y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí?

-Buena idea-asintió dejándose tomar la mano por Harry quien la guio con rapidez fuera de la sala de los Menesteres.

Corrían de prisa por los pasillos del colegio, de vez en cuando se detenían para besarse y manosearse un poco hasta que escuchaban voces y volvían a correr entre risas y tropezones, ni siquiera supieron a donde fueron a dar, les basto con encontrar una recamara para comenzar a besarse nuevamente, las manos de Pansy viajaron hacia su cinturón para desabrocharlo y bajarle la cremallera, noto como se deslizaban entre sus piernas haciéndolo casi caer, se deshizo de ellos como pudo mientras la subía sobre un escritorio

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto besándole el cuello

-No lo sé-gimió -¿Importa acaso?-se rio al sentir como sus manos viajaban por debajo de su chaleco para pasarlo sobre sus brazos y lanzarlo lejos.

-Tienes razón, no importa-respondió bajando sus besos hacia sus pechos- esto está molestándome-se alejó para jalar la blusa de un jalón haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados.

-Cuidado con mi ropa Potter, cuesta más de lo que traes puesto-le recrimino quitándole el suéter

-Es el uniforme Parkinson-le hizo ver, provocándole una risa

-En ese caso-sonrió rompiendo la camisa de el para dejarle ver su torso bien marcado- Rayos-murmuro pasando su mano por los pectorales.

-¿Sorprendida?-sonrió Harry deslizando su mano entre sus bragas, hasta el punto de pasarla por sus piernas y dejarle ver vagina.

-Tal vez debamos apresurarnos un poco-se mordió el labio y en un movimiento se deshizo de los bóxer del joven- ¡Rayos Potter! ¿De que estas hecho?- si su torso la había sorprendido, aquello la había dejado muda y sedienta.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír antes de quitarle el brasier y dejar ver sus pechos bien formados, los acaricio y apretó sacándole otro gemido de sus labios, los cuales silencio tras besarla de nuevo. Pansy pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo rodeo con sus piernas de la cintura, dejándolo deslizar sus manos desde su espalda hasta su trasero, solo para cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama que se encontraba vacía.

Sintió el peso del ojiverde sobre ella y sus labios besar cada parte de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gemir cada vez que sentía sus labios recorrer cada parte con suavidad.

-Demonios, necesito esto ya-gimió Harry al sentir su miembro cada vez más duro conforme besaba su boca desesperadamente

-Hazlo Potter-le pidió entre besos.

Apretó su cintura con sus manos al sentir el miembro erecto y grueso de Harry introducirse y un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios junto con un suspiro de satisfacción de Harry, sus movimientos eran lentos y de vez en cuando circulatorios, provocando espasmos en la joven y gemido tras gemido, provocando en Harry sentirse en las nubes, sus cuerpos sudorosos cada vez sentían más y más calor.

-Dame todo lo que tengas-le pidió casi en un grito, apretando su pelvis y provocando más satisfacción en Harry, quien comenzó a embestirla con toda la fuerza que tenía, sus gemidos y respiraciones estaban cada vez más aceleradas conforme se acercaban al orgasmo, podían sentir el calor recorrer sus partes, hasta que ambos soltaron un suspiro dejándolos sin aire, Pansy pudo sentir la semilla de Harry entrar y llenarla por completo.

-Merlín-susurro Harry agitado y dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Pansy, podía sentir la respiración acelerada.

Se mantuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron un poco, Harry se deslizo a un lado de ella y sin decir ni una sola palabra ambos se taparon con la sabana, se quedaron mirando el techo sin decir ni una palabra, ninguno pego el ojo ese día, incluso cuando el sol salió ambos seguían despiertos.

Pansy estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la perrilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse con desesperación, logrando que ambos se sentaran de golpe y tomaran sus varitas, invocando un hechizo para vestirse.

-Dame la mano-le dijo con rapidez, Pansy ni siquiera lo dudo ni un segundo y la tomo solo para desaparecer del cuarto y caer en el lago negro.

-¡Potter!-grito Pansy al salir del agua empapada-¿Eres idiota?

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó- fue lo único que se me ocurrió-le contesto molesto

-Voy a pescar un resfriado-murmuro molesta saliendo del agua, seguida de Harry.

-U otra cosa-se burló Harry al ver un alga sobre su cabeza

-No es gracioso-le contesto intentando no reírse al momento en que Harry se lo quitaba.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que paso-sugirió Harry algo incomodo

-Olvídalo Potter, lo hicimos por despecho y sin tomar en cuenta el alcohol que teníamos encima, no es gran cosa ¿o sí?-le pregunto esperando su respuesta.

-Me alegra que lo digieras no quería que pensaras otra cosa-suspiro Harry aliviado

-Y yo me alegro de que concordemos en algo- sonrió al igual que él, aliviada.

-Aunque debo admitir que fue estuviste increíble-se sonrojo al mencionarlo, Pansy soltó una risa de agradecimiento.

-Debo admitir que Harry Potter me sorprendió.

-¿Crees que deberíamos repetirlo?- le sugirió con picardía y obviamente en forma de broma

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- se rio – ni siquiera sabes si funciono… ¿Recuerdas acaso sus reacciones?

Harry entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar, pero lo único que le venía a la mente era el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson entre sus manos y aquello no era bueno si no quería tener una erección ahí misma.

-Me temo que no-se rio ante el pensamiento del cuerpo de la pelinegra, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el amanecer que se levantaba frente a ellos.

-Bien, tengo que irme-comento en un momento un poco incomodo

-Sí… yo también-murmuro

Caminaron hacia la entrada del colegio en un silencio desesperante, ambos se giraron para despedirse sin saber que decir, Harry le sonrió incómodo.

-Supongo que te veré por ahí-Pansy respondió con una asentimiento de cabeza

-Supongo… bien, hasta luego entonces-se giraron dándose la espalda para caminar, pero se dieron cuenta que iban en dirección contraria.

-Es del otro lado-se dijeron ambos y rieron con incomodidad girándose para caminar por el camino correcto, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

.

.

.

Regresaron a clases como si nada hubiera sucedido el día de ayer, ni siquiera se habían saludado cuando se toparon en la entrada del Gran Comedor, Draco y Ginny parecían tan tranquilos que optaron por creer que no les había molestado su pequeña escena.

-Así que dime Pansy ¿Qué se siente besar a Harry Potter?-le pregunto Daphne sentada a su lado en la mesa del comedor.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, estaba ebria-comento tomando un bocado de Pan para ingerirlo en su boca, intentando no mirar a nadie.

-Yo recuerdo cuando beso a alguien aun estando borracha, esa no es excusa-reprocho

-Tal vez no besa tan bien y por eso lo olvido-sugirió Millicente encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-pidió al momento de pasarse el bocado, recordando los besos que el pelinegro le había dado.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-pregunto Daphne sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho

-Eres demasiado curiosa, hay gente escuchando-le reprocho Pansy mirando despistadamente a los lados.

-Como si eso importara-se burlo

-Ándale Pansy, dinos-le pidió, Pansy miro una vez a su lado y vio a lo lejos a Draco acercándose con su aire de suficiencia.

-Bien… si lo hice-susurro

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamaron ambas

-¿Y?

-Bueno, su cosa es realmente sorprendente, es enorme-murmuro

-Ósea que… ¿fue un buen sexo el que has tenido?-pregunto con una sonrisa atrevida

-Un buen- bufo- ¡El mejor!-exclamo

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Del mejor sexo de Pansy con Ha…- Daphne se quedó en silencio al ver quien fue el que había hecho la pregunta.- Nada Draco.

-¿Te acostaste con Potter?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-No creo que deba importarte, después de todo ustedes ya no están juntos-le recrimino Daphne con molestia- ¿o no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo Greengrass-le sonrió con hipocresía- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

-No tienes por qué hablar con el Pansy.

-Está bien, no tardo-les dijo levantados de la mesa, para ser guiada por Draco a la salida bajo la mirada del ojiverde.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar Harry-el ojiverde regreso su atención hacia la mesa, donde una Hermione la veía de forma recriminatoria, sabia a donde iba esto.

-Se lo que me dirás…

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo en el cuarto de Mcgonagall?-le reprocho confundiéndolo por completo

-¿Qué?

-¡Amigo, tuviste relaciones en el cuarto de la profesora!-le exclamo Ron por lo bajo

-¿Qué? Esperen, ¿cómo saben que fui yo?-les pregunto asustado

-Tú y Parkinson eran los únicos que faltaban en el salón de Menesteres-se burló Ron

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-Por favor, tengo buena memoria- se ofendió Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

-Hum… bueno no fue algo planeado, solo se dio-se sonrojo un poco

-Gracias que la profesora no se dio cuenta de quienes eran…

-Potter-el trio dorado se quedó inmóvil al escuchar la voz de la profesora detrás de ellos- los quiero a usted y la señorita Parkinson en mi oficina ¡Ahora!-exclamo lo último en una mueca dura.

-Yo… no se en donde esta-murmuro asustado

-Pues vaya y búsquela-le pidió-los estaré esperando-y sin decir más se fue caminando en rígidamente.

-¿Decías?-le recrimino a Hermione quien lo miraba con lastima, se dispuso a levantarse y salir de la sala común en busca de Pansy, lo cual no fue difícil encontrarla, estaba a tan solo unos metros de la puerta junto con Malfoy, quien parecía furioso.

-Esto no les va a funcionar, si lo que quieren es ponernos celosos no lo van a lograr, lo que tenemos Ginny y yo no lo van a destruir, nos amamos-lo escucho decir conforme se acercaba.

-¿Quién dice que queremos ponerlos celos?-pregunto una vez que llego a ellos, Draco se rio antes sus palabras.

-Me van a decir que se gustan, cuando ni siquiera se hacen en la vida-se burló de ellos

-No veo por qué te preocupas si tan seguro estas del amor que Ginny te tiene, ¿o es que en realidad si tienes un poco de celos de que suceda algo entre nosotros?

-Draco y yo no tenemos celos de lo que sea que ustedes tengan-la voz de Ginny salió de la nada, colocándose a un lado de Draco para tomar su mano- estamos seguros de lo que sentimos.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Pansy colocándose a lado de Harry

-Solo queríamos dejarles en claro esto, así pueden dejar de hacerse daño intentando algo que no les va a funcionar-le dijo Ginny con sorna, pero su ceño fruncido decía otra cosa que Draco pudo notar.

-Creo que eso es algo que decidiremos nosotros ¿no es así Harry?-le pregunto Pansy estirando su mano hacia él, quien la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Así es-mención Harry, ambos no despegaron la vista de la pareja frente a ellos- Vamos, tenemos un castigo por acostarnos en la oficina de Mcgonagall- Pansy lo miro con rapidez una vez que la jalo con el lejos de Ginny y Draco quien abrieron la boca al escuchar aquello.

-Parkinson es una mala influencia para Harry-gruño Ginny

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso?-le reprocho el rubio mirándola fijamente

-¿Ya vas a comenzar?-le recrimino- le dije en su cara que nos queremos-le menciono ofendida

-Sí, y también le sugeriste que deberían dejar de intentarlo, dime algo Ginebra ¿aun sientes algo por el cara rajada?- Ginny bufo ante la pregunta pero su silencio era más claro para Draco quien negó con la cabeza antes de volver a caminar.

* * *

.

.

-¿Quieres detenerte un poco?-se soltó de su agarre logrando que detuviera el paso

-¡¿Qué?!-le grito, estaba hecho una furia, odiaba verlo junto con Malfoy

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que lo hicimos ahí?-Harry suspiro al intentando calmarse

-Hermione me lo dijo, al parecer fuimos los únicos que desparecieron ayer y Mcgonagall se ha dado cuenta ¿contenta?

-Deja de hablarme en ese tono Potter, no tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo.

-Pero tu novio si-gruño

-Si el cual también me engaño durante un año ¿te lo recuerdo?-le reprocho bufando y reanudando el camino.

-Espera-corrió detrás de ella al ver el que tenía razón, ella no era culpable de nada-lo siento.

Pansy lo miro de reojo intentando controlar su molestia.

-Como sea Potter-respondió sin tomarle importancia, Harry la detuvo del brazo

-No, enserio… lo siento-le murmuro algo apenado, Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la presencia de Mcgonagall la detuvo.

-Andando-les ordeno con la voz dura y señalándoles el camino.

-Hablaremos después-le dijo antes de retomar el camino en silencio, con Mcgonagall pisándole los talones.

Una vez en el despacho de la directora, ambos se habían quedado mudos sin saber que decir, bajo la mirada penetrante de la profesora.

-¿No piensan decir nada?-les pregunto

-¿Lo siento?-sugirió Pansy con una sonrisa nerviosa, la directora soltó una risa que los dejo algo preocupados

-¡Lo siento!-repitió entre risas-¡Debería expulsarlos por lo que han hecho!-grito de pronto provocándoles un salto a ambos.- pero no hare eso… pero en cambio les pondré un castigo que me asegurare que no olviden. Síganme-les ordeno levantándose de su lugar y guiándolos al invernadero.

-¿Profesora?-le llamo Harry

-Nada los librara del castigo Potter-le dijo sin mirarlo y decidida a no cambiar de opinión.

-A la otra deberíamos fijarnos en donde nos metemos-le susurro Pansy muy cerca de su oído.

-¿A la otra?-sonrió girando su rostro quedando muy cerca al de ella, que instintivamente y sin querer queriendo se había sonrojado, pudieron sentir la tensión que se provocaron al verse.

-Bien, esto es lo que harán-ambos se pusieron rígidos antes de que girara a verlos-la profesora Sproutt ha tenido serios problemas con estos animales, déjenme decirles que no son nada amigables y sus mordidas son realmente fuertes, así que tendrán que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, creo que los han visto en la clase de Hagrid, Squeak.

-¿Qué? Esos animales verdes son demasiad escurridizos-reprocho Pansy- Son sumamente difíciles de atrapar y les encanta morder.

-Lo hubieran pensando antes de…- se quedó callada y cerró los ojos controlando su ira- ustedes saben lo que hicieron, será mejor que empiecen o tendrán que venir todos los días hasta acabar con ellos completamente-les dijo con la voz dura antes de salir del invernadero azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-Debe estar sumamente molesta-murmuro Harry

-Esto es tu culpa Potter-le dijo dándole un puñetazo en el brazo

-¡Oye tu tampoco te fijaste!-le recrimino dándole un leve empujón

-¡Pero tú nos metiste ahí! ¡Pudiste haber escogido el maldito bosque!

-A la otra tomare tu sugerencia-le dijo con una mueca comenzando a buscar por un sector

-Como si quisiera otra-bufo girándose para mirar los techos, Harry sonrió al escucharla

-Deja la mentira Parkinson- se giró para mirarla al mismo momento que ella, quien alzo una ceja con incredulidad

-Yo no miento-se ofendió cruzando sus brazos

-¿Estas segura?- se acercó a ella con cautela y con la mirada fija- porque si mas no me equivoco escuche decir que fue el mejor sexo de tu vida-se burlo

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?-se burlo

-Tú lo hiciste, se lo dijiste a Daphne.

-Lo hice porque Draco estaba cerca-se giró nuevamente para no mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estas segura?-le susurro sobre su oído, con su torso demasiado cerca de su espalda, provocándole un pequeño escalofrió.

-Demasiado-dijo sin siquiera moverse- no me provocas nada, solo fue el alcohol y el despecho.

-¿Me dirás que esto no te provoca nada?-le murmuro deslizando su mano derecha sobre su abdomen, subiéndolo con lentitud hasta su pecho izquierdo apretándolo con fuerza, la hizo cerrar los ojos en un suspiro y tragando saliva, mientras que su mano izquierda la colocaba sobre su muslo izquierdo sobre la falda, para arrugarla sobre su puño.

-No funciona-susurro obviamente mintiendo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y aquella mano que tenía sobre su pecho la deslizo hasta su cuello del lado izquierdo para ladearlo a un lado y atacar su lado derecho con besos- Rayos-la escucho murmurar.

-¿Qué sucede Parkinson? ¿No te gusta?-murmuro sobre su cuello mirando su rostro lleno de placer, y adentrando la mano izquierda debajo de su falda, tratando de llegar a su parte.

-¡Rayos!-murmuro de nuevo antes de girarse y atacar sus labios con desesperación- te odio-le dijo separándolo antes de sonreírle.

-Yo también te odio-le susurro antes de besarse nuevamente, sus manos intentaban desfajarse las camisas con desesperación, podían sentir la necesidad de tenerse nuevamente, pero a Pansy algo la hizo detenerse un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurro Pansy preocupada mirando por todas partes, mientras que Harry seguía atacando su cuello, acariciando sus piernas y apretando su trasero.

-No es nada-le dijo levanto el rostro para que lo besara de nuevo

-Enserio Potter, detente-le dijo alejándola de él para girarse e inspeccionar, provocándole un gruñido.

-No es nada hermosa…-le dijo abrazándola por detrás y arrimándole su miembro.

-¿Me dijiste hermosa?-se rio dejándose llevar nuevamente

-Lo eres Pansy, eres realmente hermosa-Pansy serró los ojos al sentir sus manos deslizarse debajo de su falda y mover sus bragas para tocarle su clítoris.

-Me dijiste Pansy-se rio- Rayos , eres realmente bueno-murmuro abriendo los ojos- ¡Squeaks!-grito agachándose con rapidez al ver a los pequeños animales acercarse a ellos con rapidez.

-¡Demonios!-grito Harry protegiendo a Pansy con su cuerpo y recibiendo miles de dormida por parte de los animales.

-¡Hay que hacer algo, Harry te están atacando!-grito intentando sacar su varia- ¡Inmobilus!-grito con rapidez apuntando a los pequeños animales verdes que quedaron inmóviles en su lugar y otros sobre la espalda de Harry. -¿Estas bien?-le pregunto tomando una cubeta y quitándoselos de la espalda.

-Eso duelo-gimió el ojiverde- ¿acaso me llamaste Harry?-sonrió ante el dolor

-¿Lo hice?-pregunto con inocencia mientras le arrancaba otro sin delicadeza

-Lo hiciste adrede.

-Por supuesto que no-se burló de él, cuando se erguía nuevamente.

-Sabes, creo que no sería mala idea satisfacernos mutuamente-le sugirió

-¿Acaso hablo con Harry Potter o es su doble endemoniado?- le sonrió arreglándole la camisa antes de darle un casto beso sobre los labios y entregarle la cubeta- iré por otra.

-Rayos, me va a volver loco-susurro para sí mismo antes de girarse colocar a los demás bichos sobre la cubeta.

Mcgonagall estaba sorprendida con la rapidez en que habían terminado la tarea, cosa que no le agrado demasiado, tenía la idea de que pasaran más tiempo ahí, aunque se conformaba un poco con las mordidas de Potter sobre su espalda.

-Tal vez deba llevar al joven Potter a la enfermería, necesitara un ungüento sobre las mordidas.

-Como diga profesora, le prometo que no volverá pasar, al menos no en su oficina-le dijo Pansy antes de salir corriendo, jalando a Harry con ella.

-¡Señoría Parkinson!-ambos iban corriendo por los pasillos entre risas al escuchar su grito.

-Eso nos provocara otro castigo-le dijo Harry una vez que se detuvieron lejos del invernadero.

-Al menos sabemos como divertimos en un castigo ¿no Potter?-le susurro dándole un beso sobre los labios, antes de volver a continuar su camino, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Ginny.

-Te estaba buscando.

-Ahora no Draco-le dijo con molestia dejándolo de pie sobre el pasillo, el joven la miro confundido.

-¡Vamos Pansy un poco más despacio!-el rubio regreso su vista al frente al escuchar la voz de Potter, y sin siquiera pensarlo apresuro el paso decidido a mirar que era lo que había puesto a Ginny de tal forma.

-¿Joven Potter? Señorita Parkinson ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Draco se infiltro en la enfermería en un punto donde su vista pudiera visualizarlos mejor, sonrió al ver a Parkinson, pensando que su afán por querer darle celos lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, estaba completamente seguro que Potter podía caer bajo sus encanto, pero ella jamás podría olvidar a Draco Malfoy.

-Necesitamos un ungüento para mordidas-le comento Pansy

-¿Qué tipo de mordidas?-pregunto Poppy, mientras que Harry se quitaba la camisa.

-Squeak.

-Uy…- gimió Poppy al ver la espalda del ojiverde- me pregunto que estaría haciendo que no se dio cuenta que lo iban atacar.

-Digamos que estaba algo ocupado-contesto Harry con una sonrisa, Pansy desvió la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice, cosa que extraño al rubio.

-Debo prepararla, tardare al menos unos 5 minutos-les aviso antes de dejarlos solos.

-Esas bestias realmente son peligrosas.

-Realmente esto es culpa tuya Potter-le dijo tocando una de las mordidas con cautela

-Hey, eso duele-le recrimino removiéndose- ¿Por qué culpa mía?-le pregunto

-¿Porque?-se rio colocándose frente a el- veamos- se colocó una de sus manos sobre su mentón, fingiendo pensar con dureza-será porque escoges los peores lugares para... tu sabes.

-¿Este es un mal lugar?-pregunto guiando su mano hacia su falda.

-¡Deja!-le golpeo la mano- Poppy no se tardara…- Draco se rio, obviamente Pansy no se excitaba con Potter. ¿Quién lo haría?

-Solo será un momento de placer-lo escucho decir

-Basta-la oyó decir y una sonrisa apareció ante el rosto decepcionado de Harry.

-De acuerdo, aquí está el ungüento. ¿Quiere que se lo ponga?

-Lo hare yo, gracias-le dijo Pansy quitándole la pomada de las manos.

-Bien, si es así entonces se pueden ir, no necesitan hacerlo aquí

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué? No quiero un incidente en mi enfermería como en la recamara de Mcgonagall-les recrimino – ustedes los jóvenes, andando que esperan- los corrió

-¿Qué acaso todo el mundo lo sabe?- Draco se quedó inmóvil en su lugar

¿Entonces era cierto? ¡Pansy se había acostado con Potter! Tenía que mirarlo por sus propios ojos, tenía que verificar que aquel par podía atraerse.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Harry

-No lo sé, ¿quieres que te la ponga aquí?

-¿En medio del pasillo?

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia genio? ¡No nos dejan entrar a ningún aula debido a tu culpa.

-¡Dale que con mi culpa! ¡También es tuya!

-No, no lo es…-se defendió- si no fueras tan bueno no me hubieras hecho perderme en…

-¿Así que soy muy bueno?-le pregunto interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa, acorralándola entre la pared y el.

-Basta Potter, después nos prohibirán los pasillos-le dijo presionando una de las mordidas.

-¡Rayos no hagas eso!-le reprocho

-¡Controla tus hormonas entonces!-le sugirió dándole la vuelta y sentándolo sobre una de las bancas del pasillo y ella sobre el respaldo.

-¿Los hombres tenemos hormonas?-pregunto algo confundido, en ese momento Draco había llegado y opto por esconderse detrás de una estatua, teniendo una buena vista.

-Yo que se-la escucho murmurar y el sonido de la tapa del frasco. – no sé si arda, pero procura no gritar o van a pensar otra cosa.

-Está bien, haga lo suyo señorita-sonrió y negó con la cabeza por sus palabras antes de presionar sus dedos sobre una de las mordidas, el dio un ligero brinco al sentirla- lo siento ¿dolió?

-No, es solo que esta algo frio.

-Wow, desaparecen con rapidez-comento al ver como se desvanecían las mordidas.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Harry una vez que sintió que se había detenido.

-Aja, ya no tienes ninguna- le dijo tapando el frasco nuevamente, y bajando del respaldo- como nuevo-sonrió al verlo de frente.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo y con rapidez tomándola de la cintura para elevarla un poco y que colocarla sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto alarmada- no te basta con lo que sucedió.

-Vamos Pansy, me dirás que no tienes ganas de repetirlo-le suplico acariciando sus piernas.

-Comienzo a creer que en realidad te gusta meterte en problemas-le recrimino bajando de él, cosa que Draco sonrió, Pansy tomo la mano de Harry para levantarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto

-¿Ahora qué de qué?-le pregunto confundida dándole su camisa

-No lo sé-se rasco la cabeza confundido después de ponerse la camisa, Pansy sonrió al verlo pasando sus brazos por sus hombros -¿Qué haces?

-Solo acomodo el cuello-respondió de manera natural, mientras enderezaba el cuello de la camisa desde atrás hasta adelante, donde ambos se quedaron mirando un momento antes de acercarse para besarse, Harry la abrazo de la cintura con fuerza, mientas ella le revolvía el cabello- creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar-la escucho murmurar sobre sus labios.

-Buena idea-asintió antes de separarse y correr por los pasillos.

Draco salió de su escondite una vez que los vio correr por los pasillos tomados de la mano, los vio detenerse en un punto solo para volver a besarse con la misma intensidad de hace unos momentos antes de volver a separarse y correr entre risas, aquella escena no le había gustado para nada, era como si fueran un par de enamorados comenzando una relación, recordó los momentos en que Pansy y él comenzaron su relación, jamás había sido así con ella, siempre la mantuvo alejada y la humillaba en ocasiones y aun así ella seguía ahí, a su lado.

Agito la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, era una estupidez lo que pensaba, él estaba enamorado de Ginny así como ella de él, solo intentaban confundirlos para alejarlos, así que tenia de dejar de pensar en eso, no tenía que importarle.

* * *

.

.

.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, Harry y Pansy pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, incluso Hermione y Ron comenzaban a entablar una amistad con ella, a pesar que de vez en cuando la pelinegra tenía uno de sus desplantes, recibiendo por parte de Harry un reproche que terminaba logrando que se disculpara. Ron y Hermione aún estaban algo dolidos por la forma en la que Ginny había actuado y no le dirigían la palabra, y ni hablar de Draco Malfoy, que cada que tenía oportunidad besaba a Ginny frente a la cara de Harry, quien solo los miraba con odio y decepción.

-Pansy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le pregunto Hermione en una de las clases de pociones en la cual las habían puesto de compañeras.

-No me distraigas Granger, esto es demasiado complicado-le gruño intentando cortar una especia de frijol viviente.

-Si le colocas el tenedor en el medio es más fácil-le sugirió colocándolo ella misma, mientas ella hacia el corte.

-¡Genial!-exclamo con felicidad- ¡Gracias, tenía como 20 minutos intentando matar esta cosa estúpida!-grito abrazándola con fuerte

-No hay por qué-se rio Hermione ante el entusiasmo de la pelinegra

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-le cuestión una vez que lo deposito en el caldero

-Bueno, no sé cómo preguntarlo-se removió incomoda sobre su asiento- ¿Theodore Nott tiene novia?-sus mejillas se ruborizaron al máximo al preguntarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundida.

-Bueno, que deberías ir con él-le sugirió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza

-Pero, pero que tal…

-Deja las tonterías Hermione, el chico es tan tímido que jamás se acercara a ti, además por lo que se, tiene enamorado de ti desde el 3 año.

-¿De verdad?-estaba sorprendida, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

-No te mentiría, así que anda, ve y ayúdalo con ese frijol endemoniado...

Hermione se levantó decidida y camino unos pasos antes de regresar con ella

-¿Me veo bien?

-Bellísima- contesto con una sonrisa que agrando más al verla caminar y acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo le hiciste? Tengo meses intentados en decirle que se anime- le dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Solo necesitaba un poco de información extra-se encogió de hombros antes de volver a la poción

-Eres grandiosa-le dijo Harry depositando un suave besos sobre su mejilla antes de alejarse de nuevo con su compañero de clases provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Creo alguien también debería animarse-sonrió y sugirió Ron despistadamente.

-No sé de qué hablas Weasley-le contesto regresando a su atención al caldero.

-Vamos, tampoco soy tan tonto para darme cuenta que te estas enamorando de Harry

-Eso no es verdad, solo estamos a juntos para…

-Sí, si… a otro perro con ese hueso- murmuro antes de alejarse a su asiento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Pansy bufo ante su contestación, desviando su mirada a Harry quien peleaba con Seamus.

-Debemos hablar, ahora-le dijo Draco a Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundida

-Vamos afuera-le sugirió saliendo del aula sin el permiso del profesor.

-Estaba a punto de una poción Draco, ¿Qué sucede?

-No quieras verme la cara Ginerva, sé que escuchaste a tu hermano cuando le dijo eso a Pansy y también vi tu cara. ¡Lo sigues queriendo!

-Eso no es verdad-le reprocho

-Claro que lo es. ¡Deja de mentir y dime la verdad!

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Bien! no es que lo quiera, simplemente es la posición que puede darme.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-frunció el ceño confundido.

-En realidad creíste que estaba contigo porque te amaba-se burló- no Draco, tenía que escoger entre dos hombres, uno bueno y otro malo, dependiendo de cómo se ganara la batalla seria con el que me quedaría, ¿Por qué crees que no quería que nadie supiera? ¡Yo iba a dejarte!- le admitió.

-Eres…

-Lo siento Draco, pero tengo que ver por mi futuro, no quiero ser pobre por el resto de mi vida, así que voy a recuperar a Harry, sugiero que hagas lo mismo, por dudo que haya alguien que te vaya amar como Pansy y por lo que veo… ya la estás perdiendo- le sonrió antes de darle un beso sobre la mejilla y regresar a la clase.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, Ginerva Weasley era aún peor que él, lo utilizo como una pieza de ajedrez, y ahora la había enviado al matadero sin ningún remordimiento. Lo peor de todo es que había dejado ir a una de las personas que lo había amado incondicionalmente, la había lastimado y humillado una vez más, y el recordar las palabras de Ronald Weasley decirle que estaba enamorándose de Harry Potter lo habían hecho sentir de alguna forma extraño por dentro ¿Seria que en realidad aun la amaba?

Ni siquiera se fijó cuando la gente comenzó a salir de la clase hasta que Harry se topó con él de frente, lo miro con indiferencia tomando a Pansy de la cintura, la cual ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto al sentir su agarre, su vista fue a dar a un extremo en donde se encontraba Ginny quien los miraba fijamente con el rostro totalmente torcido, sintió un golpe en el pecho al ver el motivo.

-Vamos, vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre-le dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió levemente.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto mirando a su alrededor solo para toparse con la de Draco quien se había colocado alado de Ginny Weasley.

-Estoy bien, no es nada-le sonrió intentando ocultar la molestia, Harry asintió pensando en cómo un idiota como Draco Malfoy dejaba ir a una persona como Pansy.

-Ron-el pelirrojo giro su mirada a la castaña quien lo miraba algo preocupada.

-Lo sé, creo que tenemos un problema que solucionar-asintió volviendo la vista a Harry y Pansy

-¿Pero cómo haremos para que se den cuenta?-se cruzó de brazos al verlos caminar por el pasillo.

-Creo que el problema es solo con Harry…-murmuro el pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que Pansy Parkinson se ha enamorado de Harry.

-Yo me doy cuenta de eso-murmuro Nott detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos un poco.

-Demonios, es como una Luna dos-comento Ron cosa que hizo reír a Hermione.

-¿Hablan de mí?- la voz soñadora de Luna pareció del otro extremo de Ron, volviéndolos a sobresaltar.

-Algún día me van a matar-gruño Ron antes de comenzar su camino.

-¡Oye tenemos algo que planear!-le grito

-¡Después, tengo que comer, así no puedo pensar!-le grito desde lo lejos

.

No había probado bocado desde que sirvieron la comida sobre la mesa, de vez en cuando sonriera sin ganas ante la plática animada, pero no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente divagaba en todos esos momentos en lo que había compartido con Harry, no sabía ni siquiera como era que había llegado a desarrollar esos sentimientos por el ojiverde, por Merlín, ni siquiera los había descubierto hasta que Ron se lo había comentado y después de ver como la había tomado solo por la presencia de Ginny Weasley… aquello la destruyo por completo, la saco de su burbuja solo para azotarla hasta el suelo.

-Pansy- miro a su lado regresando a la realidad, solo para verlo mirarla con preocupación.

-Creo que iré a descansar un poco-se levantó de la mesa sin intensión de escucharlo si se decidía a detenerla.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces-le sonrió antes de regresar su vista al frente, se quedó inmóvil por un momento, se sintió estúpida al pensar que la detendría y sin decir nada salió de prisa del Gran Comedor bajo la vista de Draco.

Ron quien se percató de aquello no soporto la molestia al ver el rostro dolido de la pelinegra y sin pensarlo le lanzo un pedazo de Pan a la cara, Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Oye!-le grito molesto regresándole el Pan, el cual atrapo con facilidad sobre sus manos.

-¡Eres un idiota Harry!-le grito aventándole todos los panes que pudo encontrar sobre la mesa.

-¡Basta Ron!- le pidió Hermione- la comida no se desperdicia.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le pregunto Harry protegiéndose con sus brazos

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de nada?-le recrimino

-No sé de qué estás hablando. ¡Deja de aventarme el pan!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-la voz de Ginny llego a los oídos de Harry, haciéndolo girar con rapidez para mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Ginny?-le pregunto Ron con molestia

-Vengo hablar con Harry, a solas-le contesto con una mueca

-¿Conmigo?-pregunto confundido- no queras decir con tu novio Malfoy-le dijo con desprecio

-El ya no es mi novio-le dijo con seriedad

-¿Te hizo algo?-le pregunto levantándose del asiento para buscarlo con la mirada, pero el ya no estaba ahí.

-No, por favor ¿podemos hablar?-le pidió, Harry asintió mirando de mala gana a Ron antes de salir detrás de Ginny.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?-le recrimino Hermione una vez que Harry se había marchado

-Que Harry es un idiota Mione, ¿no viste su rostro cuando le dijo que se iba?

-¿De quién estas habl…? Oh…- susurro al final al comprender a lo que se refiera.

-Realmente se ha enamorado de él y no puede verlo, sigue pensando en mi hermana y Merlín me perdone porque es mi hermana, pero no merece a Harry.

-Tranquilo Ron, él no es tan tonto como parece, en algún momento se dará cuenta que de sus sentimientos por ella, pero no podemos entrometernos.

-Creo que iré a la cama…

-Pero quería contarte como me había dio con Theo-le dijo decepcionada y sonrojada.

-Aquí estaré en la mañana, he perdido el apetito-murmuro levantándose de lugar para salir del Gran Comedor, ni siquiera los miro cuando paso a sus lados, estaba decepcionado de su mejor amigo por ser tan ciego.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-le pregunto Harry intentando permanecer tranquilo

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas Harry, la forma en que actué contigo no fue la adecuada, Draco supo jugar con mi cabeza a tal punto de hacerme creer que en realidad estaba enamorada de él, pero estos días que te he visto con ella, ¡Merlín!... solo pensaba en miles de maneras de como estrangularla.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió

-Estaba confundida Harry, pero ahora puedo ver las cosas mejor y me he dado cuenta de…

-¿De qué?-le pregunto algo desesperado

-Que jamás deje de amarte-le susurro antes de besarlo, Harry abrazo su cintura dejándose llevar por los suaves labios de la pelirroja.

-Me alegra escucharlo-le susurro sobre sus labios, volviendo a besarla…

-Tenía miedo de perderte- aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos haciéndolo sentir en las nubes.

-No lo has hecho-le respondió por última vez, solo para no dejar de besarla.

Pansy había caminado de regreso solo para decirle a Harry lo que sentía, se había dicho que tenía que dejar de ser tan cobarde y hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, pero jamás imagino que vería aquella escena frente a sus ojos, pudo sentir como su corazón se destruía en tan solo unos segundos, se recargo sobre la pared del pasillo dejando caer sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, era el peor sentimiento que había sentido, ni siquiera con Draco que la había dañado más de una vez la había hecho experimentar tal dolor.

Salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida al creer que Harry Potter podría corresponderle? ¿Cómo? Dio la vuelta decidida a salir al lago negro, ni siquiera pudo caminar 5 pasos cuando choco con la espalda de alguien.

-Lo siento-murmuro pasando por un lado

-Pansy-le llamo la voz, la reconocía.

-Ahora no Draco-le pidió sin siquiera girarse, dispuesta a seguir el camino

-Detente-le pidió tomándola del brazo para girarla hacia él.

-¡Ahora no!-le grito zafándose de su agarre solo para correr

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo!-le grito corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Pansy!-le grito al ver como se tropezaba con algo y caía al suelo-¡Pansy!-grito acercándose a ella- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto tomando su cabeza- ¡Pansy!- la sacudió un poco- ¡Respóndeme!-le grito, se preocupó al sentir como escoria algo por sus manos, al momento en que la levanto a la luz de la luna pudo visualizar aquel liquido rojizo, movió un poco su cabeza solo para ver la roca con la que su cabeza había dado- ¡Demonios!-exclamo levantándola entre sus brazos para correr a la enfermería, la recostó sobre la camilla y llamo a gritos a la enfermera quien no contesto, se maldijo al recordar que estaban todos en el gran comedor y no dudo ni un segundo al correr hacia allá, entro con la respiración agitada y llamo a gritos a Poppy quien se levantó con el semblante asustado.

-Oh por… ¿Qué ha sucedido?-le exigió al ver sus manos llenas de sangre.

-¡Es Pansy!- sollozo- ¡Se cayó de camino al lago y se ha golpeado con una roca, no logre que entrara en razón, no abre los ojos!- Harry se levantó de su lugar al escucharlo y lo tomo de la camisa con furia.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?-le gruño exigiendo una respuesta

-Esto no tiene que ver conmigo ¡Tú le hiciste esto! –le dijo tomándolo del cuello al igual que el-¿En realidad crees que eso vale la pena?-le pregunto señalando en dirección de Ginny.

-No metas a Ginny en esto-le gruño, aunque en esos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era saber que Pansy estaba bien.

-Piénsalo bien Potter, ¿En realidad la amas a ella o Pansy? –le dijo por ultimo quitando sus manos de su ropa.

-¡Basta ya!- les llamo la atención Mcgonagall- Señor Malfoy, vamos ayudemos a Poppy en lo que necesite.

-¡Yo también iré!-exclamo Harry siguiendo los pasos de ambos, ante la mirada de indignación de Ginny, quien se disponía a seguirlo.

-Tú no tienes nada que ser ahí Ginny-le dijo Luna quien la miro con negación.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto incrédula.

-Sabes bien el por qué.

-Metete en tus asuntos-bufo antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor hacia su Sala Común, donde se dejó caer sobre el sillón, retomando los acontecimientos de esa noche, Harry podría decir las cosas y sentirlas, pero ella no podía engañarse, sus besos y caricias ya no eran las mismas… el ya no la amaba- ¡Maldita Pansy Parkinson!-gruño antes de lanzar una almohada a la chimenea, sus planes no habían fracasado, lo había perdido.

.

-¿Qué sucedió? Quiero saberlo-le exigió una vez que estaban de pie mirando a Poppy colocarle una venda sobre la cabeza.

-Ya lo he dicho, iba hacia el lago…

-Por algo fue ahí, ¿la llamaste o algo?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-No, no la llame…

-Dijo que iría a descansar y da la casualidad que se encontró contigo en el lago negro-se burló- dime la verdad Malfoy.

-Esa es la verdad, yo ya estaba ahí cuando la vi salir llorando-le gruño cansado de aquello

-¿Llorando? Esto es demasiado extraño, ella estaba bien-susurro sin comprender

-A lo mejor vio algo que la disgusto, no lo sé- se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mirando nuevamente a Poppy darle una bebida muy a duras penas.

-¿Qué quisiste decir en el comedor? – Draco sonrió al escucharlo

-Enserio Potter, eres pésimas descifrando tus sentimientos y pésimo en ver quien en realidad merece tu atención- señalo hacia la cama de Pansy. –Pero deja decirte algo, Ginny Weasley no vale la pena y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde-le dijo al final solo para dejarlo solo con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Poppy al no ver al rubio en el lugar

-¿Cómo está?-le pregunto sin impórtale su pregunta

-Estará bien, le he dado una poción que reconstruirá el tejido dañado, nada de qué preocuparse, puede que delire un poco pero es normal-le sonrió.- puedes quedarte aquí si gustas, pero si despierta, por favor, nada de escenas indecorosas-le ordeno, Harry se sonrojo asintiendo apenado.-Buenas noches Potter-le sonrió antes de dejarlo solo.

Se acercó a la camilla e instintivamente su mano fue a dar a su mejilla, donde la acaricio con su pulgar, sonrió al ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía.

-Me sacaste un susto terrible ¿Sabes?-le hablo sin esperar respuesta acercando una de las sillas hacia la camilla- por un momento pensé que no despertarías, no sabes lo que mucho que me preocupo no volver a escuchar tu risa, o ver tu rostros sonreírme por las mañanas al verme- se rio entre sollozos tomando su mano entre las suyas-casi mato a Malfoy cuando lo escuche decir lo que te sucedió, es solo hecho de que te hubiera hecho algo me hirvió a sangre. No te merece, eres demasiado para una persona como él- beso su mano con suavidad.

-Harry-susurro haciéndole levantar el rostro, solo para verla que estaba delirando, aun no abría los ojos – Harry…

-Aquí estoy Pansy…- le dijo intentando que sintiera su presencia.

-Harry, te amo… te amo.

El ojiverde se quedó inmóvil al escuchar sus palabras, ¿Acaso había dicho que lo amaba? Sintió una fuerte punzada al escucharlo y su corazón comenzó a latir con una velocidad inusual, pudo sentir sus labios estirarse ¿acaso estaba sonriendo? No sintió aquello cuando Ginny se lo había dicho, el sentimiento era diferente, era más intenso, podía sentirlo recorrer por todo su cuerpo ¿era acaso eso a lo que se refiera Malfoy?

-No me dejes-susurro una vez más, tomando la atención completamente.

-Jamás te dejare Pansy… jamás- sonrió estirando su rostro para darle un casto beso, apretando su mano sobre la suya hasta quedarse dormido sobre un pedazo de la camilla.

Aún era de noche cuando la sintió removerse sobre la camilla, abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe al escucharla gemir.

-¿Harry?-su voz era algo ronca al decir su nombre

-Aquí estoy… ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto acercando más la silla hacia la camilla

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un tren, aunque no sé cómo sea eso-se rio intentando sentarse.

-Tal vez debas quedarte recostada-le sugirió

-Estoy bien- se defendió, Harry se puso de pie para colocarle una de las almohadas en su espalda.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor, gracias-le sonrió antes de quedarse en silencio, recordando la imagen de Ginny entro los brazos de Harry.- así que ¿Regresaste con Ginny?-le pregunto en un susurro, Harry esta vez pudo ver la decepción en su rostro.

-He tenido un sueño extraño ¿sabes?- Pansy frunció el ceño confundida por el cambio de tema.

-¿Eh?

-Soñé que la mujer que amo me decía que me amaba- Pansy desvió la mirada pensando en que se refería a Ginny- pero da el caso que ella deliraba debido a un golpe en la cabeza, así que tal vez deba escucharlo estando en sus cinco sentidos.- Pansy frunció el ceño aún más antes de mirarlo confundida.

-No te estoy…- Harry le coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Pansy… ¿tú…me amas?-le pregunto logrando que ella abriera los ojos asustada- ¿Me amas como yo lo hago?

-No juegues conmigo Potter, yo te vi con Ginny-le reprocho, pensando que aquello era una broma de mal gusto de su parte.

-Sí, veras, da el caso que estaba equivocado-le corrigió sentando sobre la camilla, poniendo cada una de sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo- Pansy- la miro a los ojos fijamente, demasiado cerca de su rostro- estaba equivocado, la única persona que quiero a mi lado, la tengo justo enfrente de mí.

-¿Entonces qué esperas para tomar lo tuyo, Potter?-le pregunto seductoramente, Harry sonrió acercando su rostro con tranquilidad- pero a la otra espero que te des cuenta de tu error antes de que termine matándome-le recrimino separándolo.

-No abra más errores Pansy, lo prometo-le sonrió intento besarla nuevamente.

-No prometas si no…

-Pansy, cierra la boca-le pidió riendo antes de callarla con un beso.

.

Luna caminaba por los oscuros pasillos cuando lo vio de pie en el umbral de la salida hacia el lago, sonrió al momento en que se acercó a él.

-Te tengo una noticia-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Deja de hacer eso Luna-le recrimino

-¿Por qué te asustas? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado

-Estás loca- se rio- ¿Y cuál es la noticia?

-Fui a la enfermería a ver a Harry, y los vi besándose-le sonrió con su sonrisa soñadora

-Eso es algo bueno, pensé que tardaría más en darse cuenta-comento realmente sorprendida.

-También lo pensé.

-¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?-le regaño volviendo su vista a la luz de la luna a lo lejos.

-Me gusta salir de noche antes de dormir-se encogió de hombros, colocándose frente a el

-Eres realmente extraña ¿Lo sabias? ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto algo incómodo por la forma en que lo miraba- Luna…

-No sucede nada, solo que he tomado una decisión- Ron alzo una ceja confundida ¿A qué se refería con eso?-una muy importante.

-¿Qué decisión Luna?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente, esperando a que soltara lo que tuviera que decir y se fuera de una vez.

-Esta- sin previo aviso la joven de voz soñadora y mirada saltona, lo tomo de los hombros para bajarlo a su altura antes de juntar sus labios con los de él pelirrojo.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuro una vez que lo soltó

-Me gustas.

-Eh… yo. - ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?

-No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras- le sonrió- buenas noches Ronald.

-Buenas noches-soltó sin entender lo que había sucedido, sacudió la cabeza regresando la mirada a la luz de la Luna, intentado olvidar lo que había sucedido minutos antes- está loca- susurro sonriendo ante el recuerdo del beso que le había dado- Rayos - murmuro antes de salir detrás de la rubia soñadora. ¡LUNA!

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto dejándose guiar

-¿Qué más da?-sonrió mientras besaba su cuello con desesperación.

-Potter…

-Deja de decirme Potter-le reprocho al girarla hacia el antes de atacar sus labios

-Harry, deberíamos-le dijo entre besos- cerciorarnos esta vez.

-En un momento-le contesto quitándole su camisa dejándola solo en su top

-Tal vez tengas razón-murmuro rompiendo su camisa,

Caminaron sin saber a dónde se dirigían hasta que cayeron sobre una cama, se sobresaltaron no por la caída…

-¡NO DE NUEVO!-escucharon un grito- ¡POTTER, PARKINSON!

-¡CORRE!-le grito Harry

Ambos salieron corriendo como rayos al escuchar la voz de Mcgonagall gritarles desde el pasillo.

-Te matare-la escucho decir mientras corrían

-Mátame después, pero por ahora tenemos algo pendiente-le dijo desapareciendo del lugar para aparecer en el bosque.

-¿El Bosque?-se rio al ver en donde se encontraban

-Lo sugeriste una vez- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomarla del brazo para girarla y pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Te amo pedazo de idiota…

-Y yo a ti hermosa…-le dijo antes de besarse bajo la luz de la luna, sin importarles el castigo que vendría después, al fin y al cabo… sabían cómo divertirse en uno.

 **Fin.**


End file.
